


The Butler and the Bedwetter

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (in diapers actually but close enough), Bed-Wetting, Coming In Pants, Diapers, Fantasizing, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: He was taking both the situation and Master Mark in hand, he decided, hand tightening on the edge of the cart. He was quite finished with laundering urine-soaked sheets and having to clean the stain and smell out of Mark’s mattress every week. He would tolerate these little accidents no longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by @little-owly on tumblr, who asked for Actor Mark/Ben the Butler omorashi and diapers! I hope you enjoy!

Master Mark was fast asleep when Ben entered his room with the lunch tray, snoring softly as Ben wheeled the cart to his bedside. Ben shook his head as he observed the man, curled up on his side and still dressed only in his signature red robe.

He was fully aware of what had put his employer down for this little nap. He’d taken his breakfast this morning with an excessive number of cranberry mimosas for no particular reason, and now it was lunchtime and he was lost in dreamland thanks to the breakfast champagne, and Ben knew from experience that he would likely be cranky when woken.

He kept a hand on the serving cart and sighed, debating whether to wake Mark now or tidy up his room a bit to put it off, but he was distracted from his thoughts by a quiet sound. It was like a sort of pattering, but with a soft hiss to it as well. The noise was coming from Master Mark, he realized; he looked down at him, wondering what was causing it, and his eyes widened when they landed on the source.

Master Mark was wetting himself in his bed.

A dark stain was blooming across the part of his robe that was caught between his legs and a large wet patch grew on the sheets beneath him. The sound of his urination remained steady as the sleeping man released his bladder and soaked himself like a child yet to be bathroom-trained. Ben could only watch in shock as the puddle expanded, once-clean bedsheets now drenched, along with Master Mark’s robe, underwear and thighs. After several seconds the stream finally slowed to a trickle and stopped, Mark never having moved a muscle throughout the entire ordeal.

For a moment Ben simply stood there, hardly able to believe that what he had just witnessed. Soon though his disbelief turned to anger.

Master Mark had wet his bed again! _Again!_

Ben couldn’t count how many times he’d done it before; it was an unfortunately common occurrence that Mark had so far taken no steps to work on. At least once a week or so Ben would find wet sheets and a robe or pajamas stuffed into the washing machine downstairs; detergent poured into the proper place, knob turned to the correct setting, but machine not running because apparently his employer didn’t quite have the whole process down. Ben would have to start the machine and take care of the rest of the laundry process, shifting the sheets over to the dryer and then fitting them back onto Mark’s bed in time for him to go to sleep.

Not once had Mark ever thanked him, or apologized for adding to Ben’s workload, or done anything to keep it from happening again. No, he just kept making messes and letting his dutiful butler clean everything up for him.

Well it stopped here. He was taking both the situation and Master Mark in hand, he decided, hand tightening on the edge of the cart. He was quite finished with laundering urine-soaked sheets and having to clean the stain and smell out of Mark’s mattress every week. He would tolerate these little accidents no longer.

“Sir,” he said sharply. Mark didn’t move. He reached out and shook his shoulder impatiently. “ _Sir._ Wake up.”

Mark made a small mumbling sound and shifted a bit but his eyes remained shut. Ben clenched his jaw. Part of him wanted to wait for Mark to wake on his own, standing aside to watch as he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and discovered that he was once again sloshing around in a puddle of his own making.

If he hadn’t still needed to give the man his lunch, he might have done just that. But his employer required a schedule and it was Ben’s job to keep him to it; otherwise he’d devolve into even more disordliness and his mood would suffer greatly, meaning Ben would have to deal with his poor attitude until he was able to set him back on track.

So, with the lunch tray waiting and with Mark needing to be cleaned up and fed, he reached over and gave him a sharp smack on the thigh that wasn’t damp.

“Master Mark, wake up right now!”

Mark flinched and his face scrunched up, eyes finally fluttering open. He seemed both dazed and irritated, slowly raising himself up on his elbow.

“Ngh… Ben, _what?_ ” he grumbled. Then he stopped, sleep-addled mind taking a moment to process, and asked, “Did you just hit me?”

Ben huffed. “I swatted you, sir. You weren’t waking up by words alone.”

“So you hit me on the leg?” Mark asked incredulously. Ben had the feeling he’d be more outraged if it wasn’t such an out-of-character thing for Ben to do. Master Mark had a tendency to be dramatic and take ‘attacks’ on his person quite seriously.

 _I’m a valuable sort of person,_ he’d once told Ben after banishing a rude and rough guest from the grounds. _A rare kind; a treasure, one could even say. I won’t hold with indelicate treatment. You wouldn’t manhandle fine jewels or works of art, would you?_

Ben didn’t intend to give Mark the opportunity to raise a fuss over getting a little smack, so he crossed his arms and looked down at him unapologetically.

“I swatted you,” he repeated. “You needed to wake up. If you’ll look down at yourself, sir, I think you’ll understand why.”

Mark glanced down and went so pale that Ben almost worried he might fall right back onto his pillows in a faint.

He was silent at first, mouth open in horror as he took in the sight of himself and his bed drenched in urine, expensive sheets and robe clinging wetly to his skin. The movement of his legs when he quickly sat up made a small, slick sound, his damp inner thighs rubbing together.

Mark stared at his mess, swallowing thickly. “It was an accident,” he said in a small voice, not meeting Ben’s gaze. “I don’t - I just had a lot of mimosas with breakfast. I’ve never done this before - ”

Ben had quite honestly been fighting off sympathy at the sound of his employer’s tiny, embarrassed voice, but once Mark started to lie his annoyance came back full force.

“Sir, do not lie to me,” he said sternly, startling into Mark looking up at him. “You are a bedwetter and it has been an issue for some time now. I’ve taken care of your messes thus far, but I have my limits. I simply cannot allow you to continue soaking your sheets once a week! I am your butler, not your nanny, but it seems that now I must play both parts as you are apparently unable to control yourself enough to stay dry!”

By the time Ben had finished speaking Mark was no longer pale; he had turned a bright red and was fidgeting in his puddle, a desperate and pleading expression on his face.

“Look - Ben,” he began. Ben raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed, waiting for his excuses.

“I - how the hell did you know?” Mark ended up blurting. “I washed everything myself! You never said anything!”

“You put things _in_ the wash, yes, but you never ran them. I would find them shoved in there and have to start it running myself.” Ben leveled a disapproving look at him. “And of course you always left the drying and fixing up your bed again to me. Do you understand how difficult a chore it is to clean up a mattress from an accident? I’m going to have to do it today as well, perhaps you should watch and learn something!”

Mark shrank. “I just - Ben, I didn’t mean to! I don’t know why it’s happening! It’s not on purpose! Don’t tell anyone, please, I - I’ll clean it all up myself from now on! I’ll take care of it, I swear!”

“No,” Ben corrected him firmly. “ _I’ll_ take care of it. Just as I must take care of all your other needs.” He stepped back and gestured for Mark to get up. “Come along, sir, and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Mark trailed behind him on the short trek to the master bathroom, stammering all the way as drops of urine trickled down his legs.

“It doesn’t happen every week, you’re - that’s not right, you’re exaggerating. And - and when I spilled white wine on the couch a while ago it really was white wine! I didn’t have an accident there!”

He didn’t stop his embarrassed babbling, even as Ben stood him by the bathtub and removed his robe and sodden white briefs, putting them in the tub and leaving Mark naked and blushing with little shivers chasing across his exposed skin.

“I promise it’s not normal, it just started happening a little while ago! I always go to the bathroom before bed but sometimes it - it happens in my sleep anyway. It’s not my fault, please, you can’t let anyone know!”

He didn’t stop rambling and stuttering all throughout the process of cleaning him; Ben wet a warm washcloth in the sink and carefully wiped down his legs, making sure every inch of sticky skin was rubbed and rinsed. He was delicate but methodical when it came time to wash Mark’s private area, gently taking hold of his employer’s slightly-undersized penis to run the cloth around and across it, making sure to wipe directly under him and to clean the creases of his thighs as well. Mark gasped and whimpered at being touched there but Ben didn’t pause.

As he worked, Ben realized he was enjoying Mark’s vulnerable state somewhat; the deep blush on his cheeks, the way he squirmed and looked so small, the fact that he was letting Ben handle his most delicate parts and wash him down without protest… it gave him a strange tingle in his belly, a warm thrill, a feeling of authority over the shamefaced little bedwetter before him.

He didn’t mention this, of course; in fact, he didn’t say a word until he was satisfied that Mark was thoroughly clean, no trace of urine left on him. Then he deposited the washcloth in the tub with the clothes and pulled out one of Mark’s fluffy white towels, spreading it flat on the floor.

“Lay down on the towel, sir,” he instructed.

Mark was hesitant, confused. “Ben…?”

“Do you need another swat?”

That was enough threat to make Mark obey, hurriedly getting onto his back atop the soft towel. Ben nodded approvingly and opened up a drawer, one unused by Mark in which Ben had stocked a few items in the event Mark’s problem didn’t take care of itself.

The moment he set the items down Mark looked at them and tried to sit up in shock. Ben held him still but Mark voiced his high-pitched, incredulous question anyway.

“Is that a _diaper?_ Ben, what the hell, is that a _diaper?!_ ”

Ben sighed. “Yes, it’s a diaper. Your diaper. It’s cloth, made of bamboo fleece and very absorbent and soft - ”

“I’m not fucking wearing that!”

Now Ben glared at his employer, who glared right back, his blush still prominent on his face. “You most certainly will. I am diapering you, sir, because you need to be diapered. You bedwet frequently, therefore I must take steps to protect your sheets and save myself the laundry. Do not argue with me.”

Mark did argue. He argued loudly and angrily.

“Absolutly fucking not! Ben, I am not wearing that! I’m a grown man! For God’s sake, I’m _me!_ I’m Markiplier! Markiplier the world-renowned actor who doesn’t wear diapers like a baby!”

Ben pushed his legs apart and gave a smack to his inner thigh that made him yelp. “Enough!” he commanded. “You are indeed Markiplier; Markiplier the bedwetter who’s crying and kicking about being put in the diaper he so clearly needs! Be still so I can powder you or the punishment you receive will not be to your liking!”

Mark’s cheeks had reached peak redness now, and Ben almost fancied he could feel the heat coming off them from where he knelt between Mark’s legs. The lecture seemed to have pushed Mark back into that quiet, humiliated state Ben had found to be so sweet, and now he was sniffling as Ben rubbed baby powder into his skin, careful not to miss an inch.

“It’ll be alright, sir,” he said once the powdering was done, voice gentler now. “No one’s saying this will be forever. It just needs to be for now. Just until we can retrain you into keeping dry through the night, okay? No one else will know, I promise. But you need to be diapered, and that’s what I’m going to do. No arguments, dear sir. Now lift up your hips so I can put it on.”

Mark looked up at him with wet eyes and an open, vulnerable expression that had Ben wanting to keep him like this forever, soft and blushing and bowing to his butler’s authority as he raised himself up a bit and let Ben slip the diaper under his bottom.

It was a simple thing to fold the sections of cloth over Mark’s lower region and use a red safety pin to keep them in place. Mark no longer fought, though he certainly had a pout, and when Ben sat him up he shuffled backward and curled in on himself.

“I’m not using it,” he mumbled, not looking at Ben.

Ben packed the baby powder and container of safety pins back into the drawer, nodding idly. “That would be ideal, yes,” he agreed. “Though I don’t doubt you’ll be wetting your diapers for the first few nights at least. Bedwetting can be a difficult habit to break, but at least now your sheets will stay dry even if you don’t.”

He turned back to Mark, barely hiding a smile at the sight of him all diapered and embarrassed; he certainly hadn’t anticipated these warm feelings he got from treating his employer this way, but he couldn’t deny their pleasantness.

“And I know you enjoy sleeping in late,” he said, making Mark raise his head. “But you should be aware that I’ll be coming in around seven to check your diaper and change you if need be.”

He stood up, extending a hand to help Mark to his feet as well. “Now then, your lunch awaits. Come, let’s get you nice and fed.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was fast asleep when the late afternoon sunlight entered his bedroom through the windows, breathing peacefully as a golden beam fell across his face. Had he been awake and able to see it, he’d have delighted in the way it highlighted his features and bathed him in it’s bright glow; as it was he simply gave a small murmur in his sleep, unconsciously appreciative of the warmth it provided.

He was cozy and relaxed, lost in slumber and wrapped in gentle heat, eyes shut and body sunken into his plush mattress. It was a lovely feeling to be softly draped in the comforting fabrics of his blankets and robe as the warmth around him grew.

He hummed, head falling to the side as awareness faded in. How strange; it seemed he was so warm and relaxed that he’d woken up from it, a tiny shiver running through him as he savored the wet heat gathering between his legs. Such a nice sensation, so calming and -

His eyes fluttered open, confusion filling his head. Wet heat? Between his legs? Why was there…?

Oh. He was wetting his diaper.

The cloth diaper Ben had put him in about an hour ago, when Mark had mentioned he planned to take a short nap before dinner, was filling up with urine as his sleepy body released into it. For a second, Mark tried to stop his stream; he wasn’t supposed to go in diapers, he was supposed to go in the toilet! Like an adult! He needed to hold it back and run to use the bathroom like the adult he was!

But… he was tired, groggy from just waking up and still comfortably snuggled into his bed. He didn’t want to leave his spot… and he was protected from dirtying the sheets, the diaper was there to catch his accident, so… he might as well finish wetting, right? It wasn’t very grown-up, but it was okay, right? That was why he had the diaper on, after all.

So he relaxed and let it happen, sighing quietly as relief flooded him and he flooded his diaper.

The soft bamboo fleece absorbed everything as he wet and expanded around him, puffing up and growing heavy with the weight of his urine. When he eventually did get out of bed and stand up it would likely be sagging down between his legs, obviously soaked and in need of changing.

_ Changing, _ he thought, warmth beginning to bloom in his cheeks now. Ben would have to change him and clean him up, just like he always did whenever Mark wet his diapers.

It was so strange and humiliating to be taken care of in this new way by his butler. Being powdered, diapered, checked and washed by Ben had become almost a common part of daily life ever since that fateful day nearly one month ago when Ben had caught him bedwetting and put his foot down.

Even thinking about it made his stomach do funny flips as his face went red. The things Ben did… it wasn’t normal, it wasn’t how adults were supposed to treat other adults, but… it wasn’t bad. Ben wasn’t mean to him, he was just -

Just what? Embarrassing but kind? Dominating yet gentle? Demeaning yet sweet? Mark didn’t even know how to think about it; he just knew that a hot, swooping feeling filled his lower belly whenever he did.

This time proved to be no exception. But as he continued thinking about Ben and the things he did to him, all while the wet padding of his diaper held his lower area snug and tight, he realized that there was a different sort of heat between his legs making itself known.

Hardly able to believe his own body - surely this was just a trick of his mind, he was still foggy from his nap, after all - he put a hand on the front of his diaper and pressed down. The damp material squished under his palm, but his stiff cock poked up almost defiantly.

His dick was hard inside of his wet diaper.

And it felt good.

Ben had been right about material his cloth diapers were made of; bamboo fleece, very absorbent and soft, he’d said. And now very wet and warm against his cock, sliding across it in a way that made Mark shiver as he rolled his hips instinctively. He propped himself up on his elbow and moved the front of his robe away to see -

Yes, there was a small tent in the front of his diaper; and the sight of his little bulge perked up beneath the damp cloth made his dick twitch visibly.

He swallowed, suddenly hit by waves of lust and the need to move, to touch, to be satisfied. His hands went to the red safety pins keeping the folds of his diaper together, but he stopped just as his fingertips brushed them.

He didn’t want to take his diaper off, he realized with an ashamed blush. He liked the way it felt. He liked the snug, wet warmth that pillowed his throbbing cock, smothering it sweetly. If he took it off, his cock - in all its embarrassingly-small glory - would be exposed to the cold air, no longer held so comfortingly.

He wanted to keep his wet diaper on; the knowledge made his cheeks burn and he felt himself begin to leak precum. He wanted the diaper on, but he also wanted to pleasure himself… so there was really only one option he had.

He rolled over to lay his stomach and moved his hips experimentally, thrusting into his diaper. A groan, which he muffled into the sheets, left his throat as he relished the feeling of his cock pressing into the soaked padding. It was  _ incredible. _

The sinfully soft fabric slid against his hardened flesh, its touch soothing the fire in him and yet stoking it at the same time. He began to thrust faster, his breath leaving him in short huffs as he fucked into the warmth between his legs.

He didn’t just jerk his hips mindlessly, though. He thought. He thought about what he must look like, on his belly and humping into the diaper he’d wet. He thought about the picture he would make if someone were to enter his bedroom and catch him doing this. His hand went to the back of his robe and flipped it up, baring his diaper to the empty room as he moaned, imagining if the room wasn’t empty, if someone was here to see him this way.

If  _ Ben _ was here to see him this way.

All at once his every thought went to his loyal butler, the one who’d placed him in diapers in the first place. His Benjamin, who had ‘taken him in hand’, as he’d said, and securely padded him up in soft cloth fastened with safety pins to keep his sleepy accidents from adding to the laundry pile.

His dick was dripping now as he thought of Ben. He kept rubbing himself into his diaper, becoming even more feverish with lust as his mind supplied him with plenty more to think about; like the new rules Ben had very clearly set down after diapering him which Mark was expected to fall in line with.

He was no longer allowed to wear his briefs at night; he had to be put in a diaper in case he wet the bed again. Before he went to sleep Ben would lay him down on a towel on the floor and take away his underwear, then spread Mark’s legs wide apart and sprinkle baby powder over every inch of skin on his lower area. He was quite thorough - the last thing he wanted, Ben had explained, was for Mark to get a rash - and never shied from touching him all over. He would hold and handle Mark’s cock almost casually, though he was always gentle. He would even spread apart Mark’s ass a bit and work the powder in between his cheeks.

Very attentive, Ben was. Mark’s new bedtime routine was humiliating; but he couldn’t quite make himself be upset about it. Not truly. Not when it gave him such strange butterflies in his belly to be treated in such a manner.

Aside from diapering and changing him, Ben had started to do other little things too; brushing Mark’s hair or fixing it when it became mussed. Smoothing the wrinkles out of his clothes as he wore them. Touching him more than he used to, a guiding hand on the small of Mark’s back or a playful tap to his nose no longer uncommon. Employing his ‘stern voice’, which Mark had become acquainted to when he was diapered for the first time, whenever he believed Mark was making ill-advised decisions or being recalcitrant.

Ben’s voice… Mark bit his lip as the memory of it, and of some of the things he’d said, filled his mind.

_ Sir, I do believe I warned against having so much champagne with your dinner guests last night, _ he remembered Ben remarking one morning as he changed him.  _ This diaper is well and truly sodden, I doubt it could have held another drop! You’re quite fortunate that you didn’t leak onto your sheets, I must say. Perhaps you require a thicker, more absorbent type… _

_ Master Mark, get your hands away from those pins this instant!  _ Ben had ordered, after he’d caught Mark petulantly fussing with his diaper’s safety pins as he sat in bed, waiting for Ben to finish pouring him an evening cup of tea on the very first day he’d been diapered.  _ I certainly hope you aren’t trying to take your diaper off, sir. That would most definitely not be a wise choice. _

_ Oh, look at this! You’re completely dry! _ he’d exclaimed happily last week.  _ That’s four nights in a row you haven’t wet in your sleep, how wonderful! If this continues, I do believe we’ll have you back in your briefs in just a few weeks! I’m quite proud of you, sir! _

Mark whined and his dick ached from the echoes of Ben’s words in his head, arousal pooling in his stomach while he rubbed himself against the soft, wet diaper. His thoughts went on, Ben at the core of each and every one of them.

His diligent butler had also made diapers a requirement whenever Mark decided to nap, and asked that Mark wear only his robe when he was diapered in the daytime for ease of changing. Even though Mark had never had an accident during the day - aside from the one time which had led to the whole diapering situation, and now this time - Ben had insisted upon it. Mark had tried to argue with him the first time, but Ben had given him two sharp smacks on the ass and that had been the end of that.

He whimpered, a shudder going through his body as he remembered being smacked. It had only stung a little, but Ben swatting him, or even just threatening to, always made him cower and obey meekly. He wasn’t used to anyone being so… strict with him.

He paused in his humping for a moment, catching his breath and feeling his heart and his cock throb in time. A wave of heat so intense he thought his whole body must have gone as red as his robe crashed over him as one thought took center stage in his mind.

What if Ben spanked him for real?

What if Ben walked into the room right now and saw what Mark was doing? Saw Mark humping shamelessly into his soaked diaper? What if he stalked over to the bed and grabbed Mark up by the collar of his robe and yanked him across his lap, scolding him for doing something so inappropriate and naughty?

What if he pinned Mark’s kicking legs between his own and held his wrists behind his back so Mark had no escape? What if he pushed up Mark’s robe and reached a hand beneath him to remove the pins of his sodden diaper and pull the back of it down, baring his ass but leaving the front of it in place so that Mark’s leaking cock still pressed into the wet material as Ben raised his hand and began to spank?

He whined desperately and began to hump again, faster and rougher, gripping at the sheets, his heavy breathing covering the small sounds his bed as he bounced on it.

_ You filthy little thing! _ Ben would scold, spanking him over and over as Mark wriggled on his lap.  _ Your diapers are to protect your sheets when you wet the bed, not for you to pleasure yourself in once you’ve soaked them! Humping like that, how shameful! _

_ I’m sorry! _ Mark would cry out, ass already stinging from Ben’s hard hand.  _ I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I don’t want a spanking! _

_ Well you are receiving one, little boy, _ Ben would reply firmly, starting to spank Mark’s upper thighs and make him wail.  _ That is what you are, isn’t it? A naughty little boy who wets his diapers and becomes aroused from it. You enjoy being diapered far more than I ever would have imagined, it seems; perhaps I should keep you like this all the time from now on, hm? Is that what you want, my naughty, wet little Mark? Do you need me to make you wear diapers every day and night? Do you need me to give you baths and dress you in baby clothes? Do you need me to feed you bottles of milk and lay you down for naps and spank you when I find you’ve been humping again? Must I be your Daddy, little one? _

Mark shoved his face into the bed and moaned one last time, long and loud and needy as his cock pulsed and twitched and he began to cum harder than he ever had in his life. His hips jerked, his hands twisted the bedsheets and his heart pounded in his chest as he flooded his diaper once more, this time with hot cum that left him gasping through his last few humping motions with a sticky mess between his legs.

He flopped down flat on his belly, breathing hard and riding the rush of pleasure that overtook his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed in the afterglow, cock softening inside his warm, wet, puffy diaper. He wanted to fall back asleep like this, with his dick comfortably held inside the damp mess he’d made which pressed snug and tight against him. He was so warm and he felt so nice…

But a knock on his door startled him right awake. “Master Mark?” came Ben’s voice. “Dinner is ready, sir, are you awake? Do you need a change before you go down to eat?”

Mark leapt out of bed, heart now thumping with panic as a worried blush spread over his cheeks. “Uh, no!” he called back, straightening his robe and praying Ben wouldn’t come in. He couldn’t have Ben change him, he would see what Mark had done! He would see the cum that painted the inside of the soaked cloth, he would know Mark got off on being put in diapers and wetting them - he couldn’t know! Mark would die of humiliation if Ben found out!

“I - I only went a little bit while I was asleep!” he said, even as a small voice in the back of his mind murmured that maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible if Ben discovered his new secret. “I can take care of it myself! I’ll be down in just a minute!”

“Oh. Alright, then,” Ben said through the door. He sounded surprised, but thankfully he didn’t question Mark’s insistence on changing himself. Mark was technically allowed to, though it embarrassing and it was hard to remember how to fold the pieces of fabric over and pin them in place the right way, so he usually just spared himself the effort and let Ben do it for him.

He had a suspicion that Ben enjoyed it in some way, but he didn’t allow himself to think about it.

Once Ben’s footsteps faded away Mark rushed into the bathroom, quickly getting out a new diaper and a running a washcloth under warm water to clean himself with. He fumbled with the safety pins and carefully unwrapped the cloth sections, lifting the sticky fabric away from his body.

He shivered at the chill that brushed across his wet skin as he was exposed to the cool air. Now that the diaper was off, he didn’t know what to do with it. Ben always washed his used diapers in a separate laundry load, but he couldn’t let Ben see this one; the sticky cum smeared inside of it was unmistakable. Throwing it in the trash wasn’t an option either, because Ben took out the garbage and he’d see it then too. He had to hide it somewhere and wash it himself later.

He thought quickly, not wanting Ben to wonder what was taking so long and come back up to see if he needed help changing. Eventually he decided to hide the diaper in the very back of one of his empty vanity cabinets, covered up by a towel. He silently begged anyone who might be listening that Ben wouldn’t stumble across it before he had a chance to take care of it and set about washing himself down with the warm washcloth. He skipped the powdering to save time and hurriedly got himself into a fresh diaper; there was no point in putting underwear on, Ben would just diaper him in a few hours when it was time for bed anyway. He cursed as he struggled with folding it correctly - how did Ben manage to do this so easily? - and by the time he stuck the pins through it was a lopsided job but it stayed in place, though it did feel loose on one side and tight on the other. It would have to do for now, and Ben would probably check him and fix it later anyway.

He adjusted his robe and looked at himself in the mirror, willing away any trace of a blush before he headed down the stairs for his dinner.

Ben would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
